The present invention relates to a padlock and lock holder unit which includes a padlock having an audio alarm circuit, and a lock holder for carrying the padlock on the bicycle at any of a variety of angular positions.
A variety of padlocks are well known, and intensively used for locking bicycles and motorcycles. These padlocks commonly comprise a casing, a shackle connected to the casing, and a lock cylinder mounted within the casing and controlled to lock the shackle in the locking position. These padlocks are functional, however the shackle can be easily opened by a jack or a lever, and the lock cylinder can be easily removed from the casing by a hammer or the like.
Furthermore, a bicycle owner may fix a lock holder to the bicycle for carrying a padlock, which is to be used for locking the bicycle. As illustrated in FIGS. 11 and 12, the lock holder is generally fixed to the seat tube of the bicycle frame to hold the padlock in the space between the top tube and the down tube. However, when the padlock is carried on the lock holder, the space between the head tube and the down tube cannot be used for holding a basket ball or hanging a bicycle pump, bag, etc. For carrying the padlock on the seat tube between the head tube and the down tube will hinder a lady bicycle rider from riding the bicycle.